With the increasing mobility and sophistication of the modern labor force, companies often need to quickly fill an available position. Because of the depth and breadth of the expertise of most companies, it is impractical for them to engage candidates directly through a centralized human resources department. As such, many companies utilize one or more recruiters for the purpose of finding appropriate candidates for the required positions.
An unfortunate result of the use of recruiters is that companies are often inundated with information about candidates that are not qualified for one reason or another. Moreover, companies are often forced to deal with inexperienced or otherwise undesirable recruiters that do not have the appropriate skills for attracting the necessary talent. As a result, the combination of unqualified candidates and inefficient or inexperienced candidates forces companies to invest substantial time and resources in the evaluation and eventual rejection of prospective candidates. Ironically, the proliferation of inexperienced recruiters submitting the information of unqualified candidates places such a significant burden on the companies that for all practical purposes, they might be just as well served to perform their recruiting through their own firm. Thus, there is a need in the e-commerce field to create an improved, new and useful method to facilitate engagement and communication between a company with an available position and a recruiter.